Zeus Become a Suitor
by dreamysom
Summary: The most common form of same-sex relationships between males in Greece was paiderastia (pederasty), meaning "boy love". It was a relationship between an older male and an adolescent youth. A boy was considered a "boy" until he was able to grow a full beard. Zeus is very much keen to take Percy for his passive and teach him manners of Gods.
1. Asking for Permission

Sitting on my throne, alone and abandoned my thoughts were all for him. His eyes, charming and bright, his dark hairs and that smile. He is turning into a perfect eromenos, his body growing soft hairs and his mortality producing sweet scent of boyhood from all the right places. I want to touch his untidy hairs, unmanaged and untrimmed though attractive as they can be.

Being Zeus is fun, said no god of Olympus ever. I am Zeus. A lonely ruler of this cosmos. My wife uses to stay away from me. I no more can have affairs with mortals and inhabitants of Olympus avoids me like I am some kind of mass murderer. They fear me. But deep inside me, isn't there a desire, a wish to be loved rather than feared? I too want love and affections and I want him. That sweet mortal boy.

I looked down from my window a thousandth time to see him sitting at the beach with his girlfriend, talking and laughing. Its good to be Zeus. I can keep watch on anyone anytime according to my desires. ' You are not keeping watch. You are stalking' a voice deep inside my head chided. I'm sure she's Metis, mother of Athena. Ever since she dissolved herself in the depths of my mind she's always chiding me for all the unfaithful thoughts I ever have. She somehow is making me wiser but who want a wife right in your head to chide you for all the private thoughts of dominance and penetration.

I looked again zooming my view on that beloved face, while he talks about his adventures. His brows tensing and relaxing, his eyes truthful and sea green, his lips full and kissable and his front teeth slightly bigger than rest. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and I could very well make out his torso and chest, his two soft nipples peeking from his clothes and his jeans slightly bulged due to a semi-erection. 'a semi-erection?' that's because he fancies that Annabeth, thinking of which I felt an urge to melt her. She isn't supposed to be with him. He is mine. I'm lord of the universe and I can have anyone I wish to have. No one's gonna mess with me. Zeus.

Yes, Perseus Jackson is mine and I will have him rightfully. 'This is not ancient Greece where you can abduct a teenager and his father will feel honoured. This is Percy and his father is Poseidon, the only one you ever feared.' Metis you must shut up before I cut off my head and regret it later.

If I want Percy I must give it a better thought. Percy thinks I am a dick. Our first meeting didn't go well and I acted awkward and silly, but there was so much sexual tension on my side that I could not think straight. I must have him seated and thanked and awarded for his great job of bringing the lightning bolt. I must have asked him for dinner and then showed him how kind and generous and sexy I am and how it would be an honour for him to be my passive. 'like it was an honour for me to be your wife and now I'm stuck inside your head, which is filled with garbage and shit.' I ignored her. This is not Ganymede we are talking about who will willingly except godhood and be my sub forever. This is Percy, a very beloved son of my brother and I need to follow all procedures of pederasty. And first thing first, I should ask permission from Poseidon. And I must do it now because manly essence in my manhood can't wait anymore. I'm one fucked up jerk.

I summoned my brother.

"Is there anything I can do for you my lord", Poseidon ask me a zillionth time sitting on his throne to my right. Ever since he arrived I tried to form all possible combination of alphabets to ask him about Percy but words just don't appear. There is no need to be so afraid, I know but Its almost like I'm a mortal and back in those days when suiters used to take permission from there beloved boy's father in ancient Greece. I was being a suitor but I never asked for permission. I stared back into Poseidon's eyes so much like those of Percy that I felt spellbound. It's like talking to Percy himself.' Just ask' I ordered my self, or is it Metis again? I don't care.

"I need to talk to you", I speak without thinking for thoughts are foreign to me right now, "about...P.Percy."

"Brother, what's it with you? He is just a boy. He has done so much for Olympus already and he resurrected your daughter still you want to kill him for the sake of prophecy?" Poseidon asked furiously, his eyes burning.

"No, not that." I tried to sound calm, despite the fact, I was shaking in inside for the very thought of killing Percy is terrifying. How can I kill him, whom I want to make immortal in the first place? Poseidon is crazy.

"Then what", he snapped.

"Look...Poseidon. Errr...Percy is a fine boy. A great Demigod. ...I think I should mentor him to make him the greatest... Just like they did in olden days." Nice try.

Poseidon stared at me for at least a whole minute making my insides go the finest liquid, "you are asking to fuck my son?" His voice soft and scary, "No you can't." So saying he stood up his fist closed tightly. I remained where I was, looking the jerk I always try to look.

"I want to make him a man. Don't you want that? Every one knows Percy is your favourite son and it isn't hard to imagine that you want to make him immortal. I'll make him immortal for you. I'll mentor him and he'll become the greatest god, a son you'd be proud of." I tried and failed to keep my voice cold and emotionless ( again bravo).

"I am proud of my son." He made piercing eye contact. "I'm not gonna impose you on him or make a decision on his behalf. Neither I'm letting you take him for your sub and all. It's a thing of past. Now no one follows those orthodox customs."

"Then there will be a fight, Poseidon. I'll take what I want." I am not letting Poseidon overpower me.

"Then I'll fight." Poseidon snapped.

"And you'll lose." I try to reason "you'll get nothing. I'll capture you and force Percy to my wills. Do you want that? Brother..." I grinned, wickedly. I'm the sole winner, ever and always.

"You can't do that", said Poseidon, weak and defeated, "at least not against his will. Please. It will destroy him."

"I'll do stuff according to his desires. I'll have him and he will have me willingly. I promise." I gave him that notorious smile, filled with power and lust, " cheer up brother, your son's got Lord Zeus as a suitor." So saying I disappeared leaving behind a very speechless Poseidon, open-mouthed.


	2. Harry Potter will see you now

It was like the best moment of my immortal life. I was looking in his sea green eyes and he was looking back smiling. His teeth, otherwise even and shining with the slightly bigger middle two teeth. His face is sculpted and prominent. His gaze loving and affectionate. He was sitting on my bed, with me, sparsely dressed and horny. His erection bulging out from his undies.

"You always wanted me, didn't you?" Said Percy with his piercing gaze on my bare chest. "Now you can have me. I'm all yours." He guided his hands towards my chest and my torso and his lips met mine. The pleasure, the bliss, the emotions are too much for me handle. My manhood burst into a thousand pieces of pure pleasure and I was clenched in sweat, breathless and panting.

The world grew darker and my surroundings shifted. I was lying on the same bed but it wasn't cosy and inviting anymore. My room was looking more like a room in the palace of Hades. Dark and damp. The temperature dropped as fast as my erection. I heard an ancient cold voice in my head, "fancying your nephew. Now you're acting just like my son." Fuck, it was my father.

I woke with a start. My body was damp with sweat.

Even though he is buried deep in Tartarus, he is powerful enough to mess with anyone's head, even mine. 'Your head is already a mess dear.' Metis greeted me with her usual bitter remarks. I hate her for that, but I would be lonelier without her. She is my only true companion and needless to say the only one who can talk to me fearlessly.

'Oh thanks, Hubby, for thinking all those awesome things about me.' She squealed from behind my head.

I rose from the bed and headed to my window, looking down I located Percy, in his boyish manly glory, practising with a sword. His t-shirt clenched with sweat and sticking to his lean and muscular body. He isn't a twink, neither is he cuddly. Too smooth for a bear, Percy is just Percy. 'He is handsome' Metis was acting nice I know.

I should watch him shirtless. It isn't too much to ask for me.

Let's head to camp half-blood.

If you think, taking a messy teen's form is comfortable for the lord of Olympus, then you are wrong. My hairs were a mess, my vision poor and something was itching on my forehead like a scar. I looked short and my knees were blotted. Next time I should be careful while taking forms of characters from Hera's favourite books. I was smelling funny too.

Before I could decide my name a voice rang into my ears, a heavy and bullying girl's voice.

"Who are you? I have never seen you here." I turned to find a very large and muscular girl, bigger than my disguised form, and I know she's Clarisse La Rue a stupid daughter or Ares...

'and your granddaughter', Metis bellowed as if she is her Grandaughter too.

"I'm ...umm... My name is... "

'Harry Potter' Metis suggested from inside.

" Yeah yeah... Harry. I'm Harry Potter." If I can act weirder, "I m a camper here and I need to see Percy now."

She looked into my eyes for a moment until my words sank in her head powered by my charmspeak, and now she knew me very well. She made a disgusted face as if asking to meet Percy is the biggest taboo in the world and went away without a word leaving behind a jealous aura. Another heartbreak.

I went toward the arena. My heart beating furiously and my weak eyesight never helping. 'You can always conjure glasses. Conjure round glasses they'll look good.' Metis suggested. She can be very helpful when she wants to.

The idea of the glasses was good. Eyesight repaired, I felt better. And there he was. In the middle of the arena, surrounded by a few campers, looking at him with awe and lust, admiring his every move. It was spellbinding. Seeing Percy like that. And the best thing about his looks was his face, determined and beautiful, his gaze fuming and intense, his jaws clenched. Sweat all over him. My godly senses can smell his essence from that far and it took all my self-control to stop myself from sinking into his muscular arms and kissing his well-shaped juicy lips and grabbing his manhood and remain like that for always.

Seeing me all the campers started backing away. I willed them to leave the arena. They for a moment stood there confused and then started walking out as if in a trance, (which they were) before Percy could notice anything I called out, "hey mate," he turned toward me with grace.

"Who are you?" Said Percy.

"I'm..." What was my name again? "Harry, I'm new here."

"Hey, Harry", he gave me a friendly smile, " wanna try sword fighting?" His sea green eyes inviting.

"No thanks. I'm here for a different business." I grinned wickedly.

I know I'm not a very good writer and usually make mistakes while writing. That's because English isn't my first language. I'm working on improving and using some applications too. Please let me know, how you feel about this story and if you want to read more.

Note-I don't own any of these characters.


	3. A Naked Percy

Seeing Percy gloriously naked in front of my very eyes is pure bliss. As a god, I could very easily get into his head and make him do things according to my desires. I'm lord of Olympus. I can do anything.

So Percy was standing before me, shirtless, clenched in sweat and dirt. His face, all sweaty and determined. I have seen people drooling over this guy but now I'm here, standing open-mouthed, clearly drooling for his utterly kissable lips.

"Percy." I breathed, "don't you want me to touch you?"

Percy looked confused, his eyes distant and unfocused, "yes, please touch me," he whispered, his voice bearly audible.

"Do you want me to play with your body," I inched towards him.

"Yes, please." He whispered with the same distant voice.

I took a step closer and put both my hands on his shoulders, his skin soft and tanned, and muscles tough and strong. I brushed my hands gently towards his neck, his chest, his two small, lusty and oval nipples, pink like rose petals and soft like butter. 'Butter' a voice muttered, disgustingly in my head. I ignore Metis.

I continued massaging Percy softly, very slowly, enjoying every bit of his soft body. His abs, shaped nicely, not too ripped, neither too prominent, but they were there, a proof of his masculinity. I inched my hands towards his groin, and ... 'Wait, this is gross. You can't do this without his consent. You promised Poseidon, didn't you?' _Shut up Metis, for the shake of Olympus, shut up. I'm doing this because Percy wants me to do this_.

'You are charm-speaking this poor fellow. He isn't even thinking straight and this is like drugging him.' She protested from inside. _Then what am I supposed to do_?

'Woo him as mortals do. It's fun and romantic.' She suggested, 'he may even change his negative feeling for you and give you, whatever the fxxx you want from him.'

I willed the rain clouds to gather over the sky and shed warm rain over us as we both looked at each other, Percy and me. His eyes filled with distant nothingness and mine filled with lust and charming figure of this fine Adonis. 'Did you had a thing for that Adonis too?' Metis squicked with amazement.

Raindrops washed away dirt and sweat from that sculpted body. I removed my own shirt only to find out how skinny I look in the disguise I was taking. Clearly no muscles by my side, not a single ab, biceps barely muscular. I should have taken a better form, but the guy had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead so I decided to take his form. He is the most appealing character in Hera's favourite book. Earlier I Considered taking disguises of a blond pale boy and a redheaded freckled boy. But the lightning bolt scar...'appealed to you, I got it. Thank you very much.'

I inched a little closer to Percy, moving my lips closer to his prominent cheeks and arc of his neck. The distinct smell of Percy and oceans filled my lungs and triggered my lust. I planted my very first kiss on that soft arc. My chest moved forward for that skin to skin contact. My hands moving towards his back to his butt and grabbing it like, its mine, while his hands hang on his sides and his face expressionless.

I moved my lips lower and kissed his upper chest, then his nipples, one after another, not willing to leave them, then his torso. Rain dripping over both of us. I hold his head and planted my lips on his. He, giving way for my tongue to play with his. I stood there, drinking his lips for longer and longer. My hands grabbing frantically his hairs, his butt, his chest, my erection hurting badly in my jeans and my heart pounding hand against my skinny chest, while my tongue explored his mouth

We stayed like that for long, my arms exploring him, rain flowing over us and our lips entangled until I hear the sound of four hooves coming from outside of the arena and in my mind, I saw Chiron moving suspiciously toward us.

Rain faded as clouds drifted away leaving the arena sunny but wet before Percy could gain his sense and question his nudeness or his sore lips, I disappeared. And the last thing I saw was Percy's sea green eyes gaining colour and movement, as they widened at the sight of a skinny shirtless boy in his arms before I disappeared from his sight.

**_Thank you guys for your appreciation and interest. I'll try to improve according to your taste. And don't forget to tell me your suggestions and thoughts. _**


	4. A Dream

_Percy_

Unknown things happen to us every day. But it's not every day, you thatblackout and come to your sense to find yourself in the middle of the arena, without proper clothes on and a restless monster hurting inside your pants, clearly visible for the whole world. Neither you find yourself in the arms of a very skinny guy with awkward round spectacles (demigods wear specs?) hugging you hard and pushing his seemingly large penis against yours, before he suddenly disappears. And even more awkward is the moment when your teacher and instructor, who is also a father figure to you, see you making ablissful face with an erection and without any shirts on and think you are jerking yourself off.

Chiron entered the arena and when he saw me half-naked with a boner, he immediately regretted coming there.suddenly heseemed more interested in inspectingand gabbling about the way the whole arena is unorganised and messy.I grabbed my damp t-shirt and put it on. Moved a little away from Chiron pretending to pick up my stuff and collect weapons and in this process desperately wishing my dick to relax. It didn't. An unknown warmth was filling my whole body. My nipples were hard and my mind was somehow out of order. Time and time again I was thinking about the boy in my arms who disappeared giving me this awesome bulge.

My penis remained erected the whole day. The whole day I can't stop thinking about that boy. I can't stop thinking about the kiss. I wore trouser pants and tried to isolate myself from others, not willing to show everyone my dick. I need to know who that Potter boy was. But to whom can I ask? Besides asking about boys is not my thing, thank you very much.

I am not gay.

Strangely enough that night, I found myself jerking off thinking about the boy in my arms. I laid back in my lonely cabin, very much awake, thinking about my new found interest and how it can affect and complicate my life. I don't know if Annabeth would love me or not after knowing this. She didn't need to know. No one needs to know about all of this. This is a secret I will take to my grave. With this comforting thought of grave, I drifted off to sleep, but not for very long.

I woke up to feel a pair of exploring hands moving all over my lower body especially my torso. It was pitch dark, I widened my eyes only to find a shadowy figure leaning over my dick. Don't take me wrong, I am a teenager with raging hormonal changes going inside every part of my body. I know I should be afraid, It's dead of night, I am alone in my cabin, two hands very unexplainably are exploring my dick and here I am, turned on. Those hands were surely enjoying my big erection, I mean that's why they were playing and caressing my erected dick in all possible ways. My heart started beating hard inside my chest, my breathing became uneven. By any good explanation, I should make this stop, confront the person. But I didn't. Those hands felt so right, so wonderful, I wanted more of them. Whoever is the owner of those hands, I don't care, I laid there still, taking every glorious jerk on my dick. That was awesome. I have jerked myself off a thousand times but that is nothing I have ever experienced before.

Someone very unknown wason my bed with me. Someone wasplaying with my dick. I was pretending to sleep. Those hands continued stroking me, playing with my dick, my balls, my pubic hairs.

The playing continued until the person placed a set of lips on my boner. Soft and warm lips, they were so good, a moan escaped my mouth. A tongue started running over my tip. I started breathing heavily and the mouth started sucking harder. The slippery, warm mouth started going up and down over my dick. I groaned I couldn't just lay there pretending to sleep. I thrust my dick deeper inside.

My whole body was on fire. I grabbed that person's hair(which were short and messy, but I don't fucking care) and started moving my hips like a very sex deprived teenager which I was.

"Oh... fuck, this feels so good", I mumbled under my moan.

The mouth sucked harder, flicking the tongue over my impressive boner. One moment I was in the back of his throat and the other moment I was on the tip of his tongue. It was the type of deep throating every guy ever dreamt of. The mouth sucks harder and harder. Pushing me deeper and deeper swirling the tongue round and round. I never knew blowjobs can be so much fun.

" I am going to cum", I mumbled inside my breathing. Holy crap, I want to cumsinside this mouth. But I can't force, anyone, to do it, right?

But the mouth pushed harder and harder. And deeper and deeper. It didn't stop, it didn't relax clearly lusting for my cum. The mouth pushed even harder the moment my whole body stiffened, a chill passed through my body, every single nerve was filled with some fantastical energy. I tried to hold back, desperately soaking into the feeling, my fists clenched. My whole body shudder, an overwhelming feeling rushed through me as I cum hard inside that warm mouth.

It was like my penis takes over my brain for a few seconds. Like everything went numb, except for that amazing sensation in my dick. I couldn't focus or feel anything else. I might as well not even exist.

I was lying there, trying to catch my breath, all soaked in sweat. A wet and warm feeling led me to touch my dick to find a load of slippery cum all over my underwear, down to my bed sheets. There was no one there. Fuck.

**_Note- I am sorry for this horrible story, I really am._**


End file.
